Apocalyps Monster
by milly loca
Summary: El apocalipsis llego para todos los monstruos, causando gran terror a la comunidad monster, es entonces que los jóvenes antes estudiantes de Monster High, crean una resistencia para luchar contra la D.D.A.M. (Divicion de Defensa Anti Monstruos), Lograran alcanzar su objetivo? o perecerán en el intento?, entren y descubranlo.


Bueno esta es mi primer historia de monster high, así que sean buenos y díganme la verdad por mas cruda que sea, la verdad es que ya tenia planeado hacer esta historia, pero la libreta en donde la tenia escrita mi madresita la tiro, pero bueno ya la voy a hacer y sin mas charla empecemos con esta historia .

Una cosa mas, los personajes de MH no me pertenecen son de sus respectivo creadores.

* * *

Chapter 1: El comienzo del holocausto.

Era un día normal en Salem en una escuela muy especial donde nuestros protagonistas están hablando muy animadamente en la entrada de la escuela, y ese grupo en especial eran Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura y sus amigos, todos estaban muy animados aunque mas de uno estaba muy aburrido por tener que regresar a clases después de un fin de semana de lo mas divertido, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que después de ese día sus vidas iban a cambiar por completo, todos iban muy tranquilamente por los pasillos de su amada escuela hasta que vieron pasar un hombre de negro rumbo a la oficina de su directora.

-Quien sera ese sujeto?-Pregunto Clawd con curiosidad.

-No lo se-Le respodio su hermana menor, Clawdeen de la mano de su novio Thad.

-Bueno, chicos hay que ir a clases, si no nos meteremos en problemas-Dijo Frankie con tono preocupado, ya que a ella nunca le gustaba llegar tarde.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a sus respectivas clases, después de un rato entero de aburridas clases sonó el tan esperado timbre de descanso, y todos los estudiantes salieron de sus salones para un bien merecido descanso, nuestro grupo de protagonistas se había reunido en el pasillo para irse a la cafetería pero antes empezaron a charlar.

-Y que tal les fue en su clase de ciencias?-Pregunto Deuce abrazando a su novia.

-Nos fue bien, pero dejando de lado que el profe casi le corta la cabeza a Holt, si todo estuvo bien-Dijo tranquilamente Clawd con una sonrisa junto a su pequeña.

Todos se empezaron a reír por lo dicho por Clawd, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Holt que digamos.

-DEJEN DE REÍRSE-Grito molesto el chico azul cruzando los brazos, Frankie intentaba calmarlo un poco.

-EN SERIO PRIMO, LA CARA QUE PUSISTE NO TENIA PRECIO JAJAJA-Se burlo su primo Heath muriéndose de la risa.

-Tu cállate cabeza de antorcha-Dijo en modo amenazador-Que se donde vives-Termino de decir en un tono serio y dramático.

Después de que todos callaran sus risas se dirigieron al comedor de la escuela, pero en ese mismo momento hubo una explosión en la puerta principal de la escuela, los chicos por instintos se abalanzaron sobre las chicas para protegerlas de la explosión una extensa nube de polvo se levanto impidiendo que los chicos pudieran ver algo, pero cuando tuvieron una mejor visión miraron que eran unos tipos armados hasta los dientes, el grupo al verlos de inmediato supieron que estaban en problemas por lo que parándose del suelo salieron corriendo de ahí para poder ponerse a salvo, cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro todos se detuvieron a tomar un respiro por la carrera que hicieron al correr de ese lugar.

-Ok, que rayos esta pasando aquí?-Pregunto un poco sobresaltado Gil abrazando a Lagoona.

-No lo se, pero creo que hay que ir con la directora, pero a la de ya-Dijo Deuce con tono de líder.

Todos asienten pero antes de irse de donde estaban en ese momento miraron un grupo de esos mismo hombres que vieron en la entrada de la escuela entrar en la cafetería de la escuela así que esperaron para ver que pasaba, al poco rato escucharon disparos en el lugar y todos los alumnos que allí estaban salieron corriendo cual estampida para salvar sus vidas de esos hombre que se los estaban llevando, justo en ese momento miraron a Spectra tratando de huir volando pero uno de los uniformados la miro y con una bazooka (no recuerdo como se escribe) le lanzo una red que la atrapo no sin antes darle una gran descarga eléctrica y dejándola inconsciente, para después llevársela arrastrando, ahora si los chicos corrieron a la ofician de su directora, en el camino se encontraron con la hermanita de Clawdeen y Clawd, Howleen, quien al ver a sus hermanos mayores corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar, se notaba que estaba asustada por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, después de calmar un poco a su hermana retomaron su camino a la oficina de Buena Sangre, pero al llegar no encontraron a nadie el lugar estaba en penumbras cosa que les dio muy mala espina a todos, ya que por lo general siempre estaba iluminado.

-Chicos, esto no me gusta nada-Dijo un poco asustada Draculaura abrazando a su novio.

-Tranquilos, por el momento hay que ir a un lugar seguro-Dijo Thad con tono serio.

Todos lo pensaron un poco, hasta que Lagoona hablo.

-Oigan, y si vamos al auditorio?, apuesto todo lo que quieras a que no han entrado ahí-Dijo la australiana con una sonrisa triunfante.

Y así lo hicieron con cuidado de no ser descubiertos salieron de la oficina de Buena Sangre y rápidamente llegaron al auditorio, donde se estaban escondiendo Manny, Toralai, Robecca, Operetta y HooDude, todos se quedaron ahí planeando a donde ir ahora.

-Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí-Dijo con un poco de miedo Toralai.

-Eso es mas que obvio Toralai, pero la pregunta aquí es: como?-Dijo Cleo con tono asustado también.

-Ya se, vamos por las catacumbas-Propuso Operetta con una sonrisa.

Todos acordaron ir a las catacumbas para poder ponerse a salvo, así que teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no ser descubiertos llegaron al vestíbulo de la escuela, por desgracia para ellos, los descubrieron y los chicos no pudieron mas que correr para no ser atrapados, los hombres les estaban disparando y los pobres chicos solo podían esquivar lo mejor que podían los proyectiles que les disparaban, cuando por fin dieron con uno de los muchos pasadizos a la catacumbas, pero en ese momento HooDude que iba hasta atrás se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo al suelo, por lo que cuando estuvieron apunto de atraparlo Robecca actuó rápido para salvar a su amigo y con todo y el muñeco entro en el pasadizo que Manny había abierto siendo seguida por todos, todos menos Manny, ya que el minotauro se quedo afuera con una mirada triste.

-QUE HACES, NO VAS A VENIR?-Pregunto Robecca preocupada.

-Los voy a entretener mientras que ustedes se van-Dijo con un semblante triste.

-Yo me quedare contigo, te voy a ayudar a duplicar ese tiempo-Dijo Toralai con desicion en su voz.

La chica gato salio del pasadizo y frente a la mirada de todos cerraron la puerta secreta con todos adentro, después de eso todos se quedaron callados para ver que pasaba afuera y escucharon mucho ruido y disparos, y después mucho silencio, pero las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar de parte de las chicas ya que por debajo de la puerta del pasadizo entraba sangre, por lo que solo significaba una cosa, Manny y Toralai habían muerto.

* * *

JA, soy mala, mate a Manny y a Toralai, pero sigan esta historia plis, y como dije al principio y si no lo dije lo digo ahora, díganme la verdad por mas cruda que sea y que les pareció el capitulo, se aceptan de todo, sugerencias, criticas, etc, y una cosa mas las criticas tienen que ser constructivas.

Bueno adiós, un beso y un abrazo a todos los que lean mis fics feos.


End file.
